


Infiltration

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Mick and Rip infiltrate a gang together.





	

Rip was curled up in the corner of his prison cell, trying to figure out a way out. He’d been captured by a gang in a version of the 2030s he didn’t recognize. 

He’d been imprisoned for weeks when he heard a familiar voice say, “Prisoners. Nice.” 

He leaned forward to look through the bars and saw Mick. He momentarily thought Mick had also been captured, but then he saw the way that he was surveying the cells as the other gang members followed him. He realized with amazement, and some horror, that Mick seemed to be in charge of the situation.

When Mick reached Rip’s cell, he looked inside and said, “Pretty. I’ll take that one.” When the two guys he was with didn’t move, Mick asked, “Did I stutter? I’ll take that one.” 

They opened the cell doors and grabbed Rip, then followed Mick out of the prison and up to a bedroom that was full of trinkets. 

“Now leave us alone,” Mick said.

The guys threw Rip onto the floor roughly before they left. 

Rip looked up at Mick. “‘Pretty. I’ll take that one’?” he said, wrinkling his nose.

“I wanted to talk to you without blowing my cover,” he said. He glared at Rip and said, “Just some of my trademark slow-wit, right?” 

“Good thinking on your feet. NIce job,” Rip murmured as he stood up.

“What was that?” Mick asked, smirking. 

“I should not have called you stupid,” Rip admitted. He stared at him and asked, “Did you become this gang’s leader in a matter of weeks?” 

“Yeah,” Mick said. “Are you hungry?” He opened a drawer and offered Rip part of a ham. 

Rip wrinkled his nose. “You keep a ham in your drawer?”

“Sure, I’m in charge here,” he said. “They give me whatever I want. It’s amazing.”

“Where are the others?” Rip asked. “They got back in the ship. They’re hoping to stop Savage in the past, but I thought as a backup we could…”

“Make sure the gang that runs this city doesn’t go along with it when he tries to make this the epicenter of his power,” Rip said. 

“You’re catching on,” Mick said. “Take off your coat. And jacket.”

“... why?” Rip asked.

“Because the only reason I would take my prisoner down to the bar with me would be to show off, which I cannot do when you have twenty coats on,” he said. “So, undress or I can lock you in the closet while I’m drinking with my buddies.” 

“Just out of curiosity, how many people have you killed in order to pretend to be a gang leader?” Rip asked as he pulled his coat off.

“This future probably won't come to pass, right?” Mick replied. He looked over Rip now that he was just in his t-shirt and pants. “Not very sexy. I’m having trouble buying you as my play thing.”

“Well, it wasn’t my first choice of covers either,” Rip reminded him. “The lack of sex appeal might have to do with not showering for weeks.”

“No, that would never bother me,” Mick told him. “But, you’re welcome to it.” He pointed towards the bathroom. 

 

Rip took a long bath. He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking back out into Mick’s bedroom. 

“Why did you take such a long time?” Mick asked.

“Basic hygiene. Try it sometime,” Rip said. “Speaking of which, my clothes are filthy.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you something else,” Mick said, throwing him a pair of leather shorts. “Like I said, they’ll get me anything I ask for here.” 

Rip raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you not getting the cover story thing? I thought I was supposed to be the dumb one.” 

“Has it occurred to you that no one’s going to buy that I’d go along with this?” Rip asked.

“How would you stop me?” Mick asked, grabbing one of Rip’s biceps to emphasize how relatively small it was.

Rip tried to punch Mick. Mick easily blocked it, but then Rip dived under his arm and ran to his bedside table. He grabbed the gun that was sitting on it and pointed it at Mick. 

Mick smiled proudly at him. “Impressive,” he said. “Unfortunately, posing as a guy who gets away from this gang isn’t very useful, is it?” 

Rip glared. As he pulled off the towel and slipped the shorts on, he noticed Mick watching him. “How did you come up with that cover story so fast?” he asked. “Something on your mind?” 

“Let’s go,” Mick said. 

He led Rip next door to a bar where the gang hung out. “Isn’t this great?” Mick asked, looking around at all the criminals who were drinking, playing pool and getting into a semi-amiable fist fights.

Rip looked around and said, “I’m desperately waiting for either an immortal dictator to show up or for this reality to be completely erased.” 

“You’re no fun,” Mick said. “Come on. Let’s get you the single beer it probably takes to get you drunk.” 

When they reached the bar, Rip said, “I’ll have a glass of scotch straight.” 

“Get the man whatever he wants, he’s with me,” Mick said, grabbing Rip’s ass. Rip glared at   
him.

One of the guys walked over to them and said, “Mick. Who’s this?” 

“Brody!” Mick said warmly. “Oh this guy? He’s just a prisoner I found. He’s still warming up to me.”

Rip started draining his drink. 

 

“You know your friend here is a real bore,” Brody said. He and Mick had been playing pool for hours while Rip silently drank.

Rip looked up and said, “We can’t all be the barrel of laughs Mr. Rory is.” 

“He’s fun when we’re alone, that’s what counts,” Mick said. 

Rip held up his empty glass and said, “Get me another.” When he got weird looks, he said, “Please.” 

“Sure, babe,” Mick said, messing Rip’s hair up before he waved to the bartender.

 

 

When they returned to Mick’s bedroom, Rip crawled onto the bed. “So, that’s just what you do every night?” he asked.

“Of course not. Some nights we go out and start a street fight. It’s amazing,” Mick said. 

“You’ve really found your dream covert operation. Congratulations,” Rip said. 

Mick grabbed some pajama pants out of his dresser and tossed them at Rip. “Here.” 

“Oh. Thanks,” Rip said. He sat up and said, “I suppose you’ll want me to get off your bed.”

“Take it,” Mick said. “I’m fine with the floor.” He laid down his jacket as a pillow and stretched out.

“That’s very nice of you,” Rip said suspiciously. 

“Like you said, this is my dream operation. It’s not so great for you.” 

Rip got under the blankets before changing clothes. “I’m just hoping it won’t take too long,” he said.

“Maybe you’ll learn to enjoy being one of the bad guys,” Mick said. “It can be fun, you know.” 

“Yeah, it’s terribly fun,” he said. He threw the leather shorts at Mick. 

“Everyone would have to respect you if I told them to,” Mick said. “You could rule by my side. Us against the world, taking whatever we want.”

“That’s poetic,” Rip said. “I didn’t think you were the romantic type.” 

“I don’t have a crush on you or something,” Mick said. “I I just meant that’s the way it could go.” 

Rip laughed and said, “Yes, I figured I’m the last person you want around. I just meant that scenario, it was a very specific and beautiful image.” 

“Hey, I don’t need anyone but me,” Mick said. 

“Of course. It makes sense you’d feel that way after things went so wrong with Mr. Snart.”

“Snart? What does Snart have to do with this?” Mick asked. 

“Well, I assumed you two were together…”

“What? Why would you think that?” Mick asked angrily. 

“Well, I’d somewhat suspected based on the intensity of your relationship and then the way your mind went right to pretending to be interested in me for this mission…” 

“I don’t like men,” Mick said defensively. “I don’t like anyone.” 

“Because you’ve always been too hung up on Snart?” Rip asked. 

Mick stood up and said, “Hey, remember when we were downstairs and you were being quiet? I miss that.” 

Rip put up his hands in a surrender. “I’ll stop prying,” he said. “I’d like to go to sleep anyway. I imagine I have another full day of watching you with your drinking buddies ahead of me.”


End file.
